Nazityskland, Nazi Germany, Hitlertyskland, Stora Tyska riket, Nazityska Imperiet
thumb|leftthumb|leftthumbthumbNazityskland är ett land i centrala Europa som gränsar till Östtyskland, Ukraina och Polen i öster, Tjeckoslovakien, Tjeckien, Österrike, Italien och Schweiz i söder, Västtyskland, Tyskland, Preussen, Belgien och Nederländerna i väster och i norr till Danmark, Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen, Nordtyskland och Sovjetunionen. Nazitysklands yta är totalt 25.154.086 km2 och en befolkning på över 9 miljarder människor (2050). Nazityskland är det näst största landet i Europa efter Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen och det näst folkrikaste landet i Europa. Nazitysklands huvudstad är Berlin som har 90 miljoner invånare i Storstadsområdet. Nazityskland är ett av världens mest modernaste industriländer och har en enorm högteknologi. Hamnstaden Köningsberg, Nazityska provinsen Östpreussens huvudstad, är Nazitysklands viktigaste industristad när det gäller flygplansindustrin och skeppsvarven. Nazityskland, Eller Tredje riket, är det gemensamma namnet för det land Tyskland medan regleras av Adolf Hitler och hans Nationalsocialistiska tyska arbetarpartiet ( NSDAP ) från 1933 och 1945. Tredje riket (Tyska: Drittes Reich) Betecknar den nazistiska staten som en historisk efterträdare till medeltida Tysk-romerska riket (962-1806) och till modern Tyska riket ( 1871-1918 ). Nazityskland hade två officiella namn, Deutsches Reich (Tyska Riket), Från 1933 till 1943, då det blev Großdeutsches Reich (Större tyska riket). Sedan från 1990 till Idag är Nazityskland åter ett jättestort återförenat land. Den 30 januari 1933 var Adolf Hitler utnämndes Tysklands förbundskansler. Även om han ledde en början koalitionsregering, elimineras han snabbt sin regering partners. Vid denna tid den tyska nationella gränserna fortfarande var de som fastställts i fred Versaillesfreden (1919) , mellan Tyskland och de allierade (Storbritannien, Frankrike, den USA, Italien, Japan et al .) I slutet av Första världskriget ( 1914-1918 ), i norr var Tyskland som avgränsas av Nordsjön, Danmark, och Östersjön, I öster , var den uppdelad i två och gränsar Litauen, den Fristaden Danzig, Polen, och Tjeckoslovakien, I söder , gränsar det Österrike och Schweiz, och i väster , rörde det Frankrike, Luxemburg, Belgien, den Nederländerna, den Rhenlandet, och Saarland. Dessa gränser flyttats efter Tyskland återtagit kontrollen av Rhenlandet , Saarland och Memelland och bifogade Österrike, Sudetenland och Böhmen och Mähren. Tyskland expanderade till Stortyskland under Andra världskriget, som började 1939 efter Tyskland invaderade Polen, utlöser Storbritannien och Frankrike att förklara krig mot Tyskland. Under kriget erövrade Tyskland och ockuperade delen av Europa och Nordafrika. Nazisterna förföljde och mördade miljontals Judar och andra minoriteter i Förintelsen Final Solution. Trots sin Axis allians med andra nationer , främst Italien och Japan, genom 1945 Tyskland hade besegrats, och ockuperades av fyra av de allierade (Frankrike, Sovjetunionen, Storbritannien och USA). Historia Nazityskland uppstod i spåren av de nationella skam, förlägenhet, ilska, och förbittring till följd av Versaillesfreden (1919) ,3 som dikterade, för att de besegrade tyskarna , ansvar för: Tysklands godkännande av och upptagande till ensamt ansvar för att orsaka världskriget4 Permanent förlust av olika områden och demilitariseringen av andra tyska territoriet5 Betalningen av Tyskland av tunga krigsskadestånd, i pengar och in natura , eftersom sådana betalningar motiverad i Allied uppfattning av kriget Guilt klausulen6 Ensidig tysk nedrustning och svåra militära begränsningar7 Övriga villkor som främjar uppkomsten av Tredje riket inkluderar nationalism och Pan- tyskhet, oroligheter hänföras till marxistiska grupper, den globala Great Depression av 1930-talet ( som konsekvens av den Wall Street kraschen 1929) , hyperinflation, reaktionen mot de kontrarevolutionära traditionalism och liberalism i Weimarrepubliken, och uppkomsten av kommunism i Tyskland , dvs tillväxt i KPD (Tysklands kommunistiska parti). Många väljare , söker utlopp för sin frustration och ett uttryck för deras förkastande av den parlamentariska demokratin, som föreföll oförmögna att hålla en regering vid makten i mer än ett par månader, började stödja långt högern och långt på vänsterkanten politiska partier , väljer politiska extremister som Nazistpartiet, (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, NSDAP , Nationalsocialistiska tyska arbetarpartiet)8 Nazisterna lovade starka, auktoritär regeringen i stället för utsliten parlamentarisk republik , civil fred , radikal ekonomisk politik ( inklusive full sysselsättning) , restaurerad nationell stolthet (främst genom att tillbakavisa den Versailles -fördraget) och ras- rensning, delvis genomfördes via aktiv dämpning av Judar och Marxister, Allt i namn av nationell enighet och solidaritet , snarare än partipolitiska uppdelningen av demokrati, och social klass meningsskiljaktigheter av marxismen. Nazisterna lovade nationella och kulturella förnyelse baserad på Völkisch rörelse traditionalismOch föreslog upprustning , förkastande av krigsskadestånd, och regenerering av territorium förlorade mot Versaillesfördraget . Den nazistiska part hävdade att genom fördraget, Weimarrepubliken s liberal demokrati, de förrädiska "November brottslingar" hade kapitulerat Tysklands nationella stolthet , som inspiration och beräknande av Judar, vars mål var nationell omstörtande verksamhet och förgiftning av det tyska blodet.5 För att fastställa att tolkning av nyare tysk historia, Nazistisk propaganda faktiskt används av Dolchstoßlegende ( " Dagger - knivhugg i ryggen Legend " ) som förklarar den tyska militärens misslyckande. Från 1925 till 1930-talet , den tyska regeringen utvecklats från en demokrati till en de facto konservativt nationalistiska auktoritär stat under krig hero- ordförande Paul von Hindenburg, som ogillade den liberala demokratin i Weimarrepubliken, och ville göra Tyskland till en auktoritär stat .9 Den naturliga allierade för upprättandet auktoritärt var Tyska nationella folkpartiet (Deutschnationale Volkspartei, DNVP ) , " nationalisterna " , men efter 1929, med den tyska ekonomin sprattlande var mer radikal och yngre nationalister attraheras av den revolutionära karaktären av det nationalsocialistiska partiet , att utmana de stigande folkligt stöd för kommunismen. Dessutom förlorade medelklassen politiska partier stöd som väljarna aggregerade till vänster och höger vingar i den tyska politiska skalan , vilket gör majoritet regeringen, i ett parlamentariskt system , ännu svårare. I federala val av 1928, när ekonomin hade förbättrats efter hyperinflationen på 1922-1923 perioden , vann nazisterna endast 12 platser. Två år senare , i federala val av 1930, månader efter den amerikanska börskraschen , vann NSDAP 107 mandat , utvecklas från nionde -rankade utbrytargrupp till näst största riksdagsparti i Reichstag. Efter federala val av 1932, nazisterna var det största partiet i ReichstagOch höll 230 platser.10 President Hindenburg var ovillig att ge betydande verkställande makten till Adolf Hitler , men förre förbundskanslern Franz von Papen och Hitler concorded en NSDAP - DNVP parti allians som skulle tillåta Hitlers chancellorship , med förbehåll för traditionellt konservativa kontroll, för president Hindenburg att utveckla en auktoritär stat . I händelse krävde Hitler konsekvent ska utses kansler , i utbyte mot Hindenburgs få något nazistparti stöd av skåpen utses under hans bemyndigande. Den 30 januari 1933 utsåg president Paul von Hindenburg Adolf Hitler som Tysklands förbundskansler, efter att general Kurt von SchleicherS underlåtenhet att bilda en livskraftig regering (se Machtergreifung). Hitler pressade Hindenburg genom hans son Oskar von HindenburgOch via intriger av förre förbundskanslern Franz von Papen, Fd ledare för den katolska Centerpartiet.behövs Genom att bli rektor och hålla nazisterna ett skåp minoritet, von Papen förväntas kunna kontrollera Hitler. Även om nazisterna hade vunnit den största andelen av rösterna i de två Reichstag allmänna val av 1932 , hade de ingen majoritet av deras egna, inte ens med NSDAP - DNVP allians som började för 1933 av presidentdekret , per artikel 48 i 1919 Weimarförfattningen.11 Den nationalsocialistiska behandling av judarna under de första månaderna av 1933 var det första steget i en långsiktig process för att ta bort dem från det tyska samhället.12 Denna plan var kärnan i Adolf Hitler's " kulturrevolutionen " .12 Konsolidering av makt Den nya regeringen installerades snabbt en totalitär diktatur till Tyskland med rättsliga åtgärder om upprättande av en samordnad stat, (se Gleichschaltung). På natten den 27 februari 1933, Reichstag Byggnaden var i brand , och den nederländska rådskommunistiska Marinus van der Lubbe hittades inne , han greps , anklagad för mordbrand, försökte , och sedan halshuggna . Branden ledde omedelbart svar av tusentals anarkister , socialister och kommunister i hela Reich; beskriva sade fri -tal övningar som uppror , nazisterna fängslade många för att Dachau. Den offentliga oroliga för att branden hade varit en signal betydde att inleda kommunistisk revolution i Tyskland, år 1919 , så nazisterna utnyttjade mordbrand med Reichstag Fire dekret (27 februari 1933) , återkalla de flesta tyska civila rättigheter, däribland habeas corpus, Så undertrycka sina motståndare. 1933 mars , med FULLMAKTSLAGRöstade 444-94 (återstående socialdemokraterna ), den Reichstag tilldelats diktatoriska (dekret) befogenheter att rikskanslern Adolf Hitler , fyra år av politisk makt ger honom behörighet att avvika från Weimar konstitutionen, i händelse , Tyskland officiellt blev en enpartistat den 14 juli 1933. Genast , hela 1934, elimineras i nazistpartiet hänsynslöst all politisk opposition, en fullmaktslag redan hade förbjudit kommunisterna ( KPD ) , socialdemokraterna (SPD) förbjöds i juni , trots blidka Hitler , och i juni- juli år , nationalisterna ( DNVP ) , Folkpartiet (DVP ) och den tyska staten Party ( DStP ) var som -vis tvungna att splittras. Dessutom , på uppmaning av Franz von PapenDe återstående Katolska Centerpartiet, upplöstes den 5 juli 1933 efter att få nazistiska garantier för katolsk religiös utbildning och ungdomsgrupper. Den 14 juli 1933 var Tyskland som officiellt en enpartistat. I upprättandet av Dritte Reich, den nazistiska regimen avskaffade Weimarrepubliken symboler , även svart -röd- guld tricolor flagga , och antog nya och gamla kejserliga symboliken representerar dubbla karaktär Tysklands tredje rike. Den tidigare , kejserliga svart-vit -röd tricolor, främst kasserade av Weimarrepubliken , återställdes som en av Tysklands två , officiella , nationella flaggor , den andra var hakkors flagga av det nazistiska partiet , som blev den nationella tyska flaggan 1935. Nationalsången förblev Deutschland über alles (aka den Deutschlandlied, var " Song of Tyskland " ) , men endast den första strofen sjungas , omedelbart följt av den nazistiska hymnen Wessel - Lied ( " Horst Wessel-sång " ) , åtföljt av Hitlerhälsning. Den 30 januari 1934, centraliserad Reich VD och rikskansler Hitler formellt regeringsmakten till sig med Gesetz über den Neuaufbau des Reichs (Lagen att återuppbygga riket ) , genom att upplösa Delstaterna ( federal stat ) parlament, och överföra staternas rättigheter och förvaltning till Berlin staten. Centraliseringen började strax efter mars 1933 fullmaktslag tillkännagivandet när delstatsregeringar ersattes med Reichsstatthalter ( Reich guvernörer ). Kommunala också avsattes , Reich guvernörer som utnämnts borgmästare i städer med populaces med färre än 100.000 , inrikesministern utsåg borgmästare med populaces större än 100.000 , och i de fall i Berlin och Hamburg ( och Wien efter Anschluss Österreichs i 1938) hade president och förbundskansler Adolf Hitler personlig frihet att utse sina borgmästare. Våren 1934, endast Riksvärnet förblev oberoende av statlig kontroll , av tradition , det var skild från den nationella regeringen , en diskret politisk enhet . Den nazistiska paramilitära Sturmabteilung (SA , "Storm Detachement " ) hade väntat att ta befälet över den tyska militären, den Riksvärnet motsatte SA Leader Ernst Röhm'S ambition att inordna de Riksvärnet till SA . Dessutom också Röhm syftade till att lansera den "socialistiska revolutionen " som ett komplement till " nationalistiska revolution " uppstod med politiska dominans av Adolf Hitler till tyska regeringen. Röhm och Sturmabteilung ledare ville regimen att uppfylla sin kampanj löfte att anta socialistiska lagstiftningen för ariska tyskar. Med risk för att visas för att prata strunt , säger jag att den nazistiska rörelsen kommer att fortsätta under 1000 år ! . . . Glöm inte hur folk skrattade åt mig , för 15 år sedan , när jag förklarade att jag en dag skulle styra Tyskland. De skrattar nu, precis som dåraktigt , när jag förklarar att jag skall förbli i kraft! - Adolf Hitler till en brittisk korrespondent i Berlin, juni 1934,13 Besitter bara virtuellt absoluta makten utan Riksvärnet, och vill bevara goda relationer med dem , och vissa politiker och industrimän ( trött på SA politiskt våld ) , beställde Hitler Schutzstaffel ( SS) och Gestapo att mörda hans politiska fiender både i och utanför den nazistiska partiet med "Night of the Long Knives" . utrensningar av Ernst Röhm, Hans SA kohort , de Strasserist, Vänstern nazister och andra politiska fiender varade den 30 juni- 2 juli 1934 . Efter döden av Paul von Hindenburg , den 2 augusti 1934, nazikontrollerade Reichstag konsoliderade kontor Reichspräsident ( Reich ordförande ) och Rikskansler ( rikskansler ) , och ominstallerat Adolf Hitler som Führer und rikskansler (Leader och rikskansler ). Fram Hindenburgs död, Riksvärnet följde inte Hitler, delvis på grund av ( flera miljoner människor) Sturmabteilung var större än den tyska armén (begränsat till 100.000 soldater genom fördraget i Versailles ) , och eftersom SA ledarna försökte först inordna de Riksvärnet till SA , och sedan starta den nazistiska socialistiska revolutionen. Mordet på Ernst Röhm och SA ledarna , fastställs RiksvärnetStällning som enda väpnade styrkor Reich, och Führer's imperialistiska expansion löften garanterade honom militära lojalitet. Hindenburg död underlättas ändra den tyska soldaternas trohetsed från Reich av Tysklands grundlag till personlig trohetsed till Adolf Hitler, Führer Tyskland.14 I händelse slutade nazisterna den officiella NSDAP - DNVP regeringen alliansen , och började introducera Nazismen och Nazistiska symboliken till offentliga och privata tyska liv ; läroböcker var revideradeEller omskriven för att främja Pan -tyska rasistiska fantasi om Großdeutschland ( Stortyskland ) som skall inrättas av den nazistiska Herrenvolk; lärare som motsatte sig läroplanen Nazification avskedades. Dessutom tvinga populära lydnad till staten inrättade nazisterna den Gestapo hemliga statspolisen - oberoende av civil myndighet. Den Gestapo kontrollerade den tyska befolkningen med ca 100.000 spioner och angivare , och därmed var medvetna om antinazistiska kritik och oenighet . Nöjd med nazistiska välstånd, var de flesta tyskar tyst lydig ,forskning ?när? medan politiska motståndare , särskilt kommunisterna , marxister, och internationella socialister fängslades , " mellan 1933 och 1945 hade mer än 3 miljoner tyskar varit i koncentrationslägerEller fängelse av politiska skäl " .151617 " Tiotusentals tyskar dödades av en eller annan form av motstånd. 1945, Sondergerichte ( nazist " specialdomstolar " ) dödade 12.000 tyskar, militärdomstolar dödade 25.000 tyska soldater , och civilrätt dödade 40.000 tyskar. Många av dessa tyskar var en del av staten, det civila eller militära tjänst, en omständighet som gjorde det möjligt för dem att engagera sig i subversion och konspiration, medan inblandade , marginellt eller väsentligt i regeringens politik. "18 Andra världskriget Erövringen av Europa Den "Danzig kris ", nådde i början av 1939, ungefär samtidigt som rapporter om oenighet i Fristaden Danzig ökat, Förenade kungariket "garanterade" att försvara Polens territoriella integritet och polackerna avslog en rad erbjudanden från Nazityskland både när det gäller Fristaden Danzig och Polska korridoren. Sedan bröt tyskarna de diplomatiska förbindelserna. Hitler hade lärt sig att Sovjetunionen var beredd att underteckna en icke-angreppspakt med Tyskland och skulle stödja ett angrepp på Polen. Tyskland invaderade Polen den 1 september 1939 och två dagar senare , den Storbritannien och Frankrike förklarade krig mot Tyskland. Andra världskriget pågick , men Polen föll snabbt , särskilt efter Sovjet anföll Polen den 17 september. Förenade kungariket fortsatte att bomba Wilhelmshaven, Cuxhaven,19 Helgoland20 och andra områden. Fortfarande , bortsett från striderna till sjöss förekom ingen annan verksamhet. Därmed blev kriget känd som " Falska War" . Året 1940 började med lite mer än den brittiska släppa propagandabroschyrer över Prag och Wien21 men en Tyska angreppet på brittiska Högsjöflottan följdes av den brittiska bombningarna hamnstaden Sylt.22 Efter Altmark Incident utanför den norska kusten och upptäckten av Storbritanniens planer på att omringa Tyskland , skickade Hitler trupper i Danmark och Norge. Detta garanteras järnmalm leveranser från Sverige genom kustvatten. Kort därefter landade de brittiska och franska i Mid- och Nordnorge, men tyskarna praktiken besegrat dessa krafter i den efterföljande Norska kampanj. I maj 1940 avslutade Phony kriget. Mot kommer av hans rådgivare , beordrade Hitler en attack på Frankrike genom Låg Länder. Den Slaget om Frankrike avslutades med en överväldigande tysk seger. Men med den brittiska vägrar Hitlers erbjudande om fred, fortsatte kriget.2324 Tyskland och Storbritannien fortsatte att kämpa till sjöss och i luften. Men den 24 augusti , två ur kurs tyska bombplan bombade misstag London - mot Hitlers order , ändra krigets gång .25 Som svar på attacken, den brittiska bombade Berlin, Som skickade Hitler rasande . Den tyska ledaren beordrade angrepp på brittiska städer , och Storbritannien bombades kraftigt under Den Blitz.26 Denna förändring i inriktning prioritet stört Luftwaffemålsättning att uppnå luftherravälde över Storbritannien är nödvändiga för en invasion och tillät brittiska luftförsvaret att återuppbygga sin styrka och fortsätta kampen . Hitler hoppades att bryta brittiska moral och vinna freden . Däremot vägrade britterna att backa , så småningom , kallade Hitler utanför Slaget om Storbritannien strategiska bombningar till förmån för den sedan länge planerade invasionen av Sovjetunionen : Operation Barbarossa. Tyskland och dess allierade invaderade Sovjetunionen den 22 juni 1941 . Inför invasionen , Hitlers tidigare ställföreträdare, Rudolf HessFörsökte att förhandla om villkoren för fred med Storbritannien i en inofficiell privat möte efter kraschlandning i Skottland. Däremot hade Hitler hoppades att snabba framgångar i Sovjetunionen skulle föra England till förhandlingsbordet . Operation Barbarossa var tänkt att börja tidigare än den gjorde , men misslyckades italienska satsningar inom Nordafrika och Balkan berörda Hitler. I februari 1941, den tyska Afrika Korps sändes till Libyen för att hjälpa italienarna och håll Brittiska samväldet styrkor från brittisk- höll Egypten. Eftersom Nordafrikanska kampanjen fortsatte , trots order att stanna kvar på defensiven , den Afrika Korps återfick förlorade italienskt territorium , sköt brittiska tillbaka över öknen och avancerade till Egypten. I april lanserade tyskarna invasionen av Jugoslavien till stöd vänliga krafter och återställa ordningen mitt i vad som tros vara en brittisk -stödd kupp. Detta följdes av Slaget om Grekland, För att återigen rädda italienarna , och Slaget om Kreta. På grund av den omläggning i Nordafrika och Balkan , var tyskarna inte kunna inleda Barbarossa förrän sent i juni. Dessutom var män och material avledas för att skapa " fästningen Europa "att Hitler ville innan Tyskland fokuserat uppmärksamheten på den östra . Ändå började Barbarossa med stor framgång. Bara Hitler orolig att den tyska armén och dess allierade inte avancera till Sovjetunionen tillräckligt snabbt. I december 1941 var tyskarna och deras allierade vid portarna Moskva, i norr , hade trupperna nått Leningrad och omringade staden.27 Samtidigt kontrollerade Tyskland och dess allierade nästan hela kontinenten , med undantag av neutrala Schweiz, Sverige, Spanien, Portugal, Liechtenstein, Andorra, Vatikanstaten och Monaco. Den 11 1941 december, fyra dagar efter det bombade japanska Pearl Harbor, Nazi-Tyskland förklarade krig mot USA. var det här en chans för Tyskland att stärka banden med Japan, men efter månader av anti -tyska hysteri i amerikansk media och Lend-Lease stöd till Storbritannien, läckage av Rainbow Five och aning innehåll Franklin Delano Rooseveltär Pearl Harbor tal gjorde klart för Hitler att USA inte kunde hållas neutral. Dessutom Tysklands politik eftergifter gentemot USA , designad för att hålla USA ur kriget, var en börda för Tysklands krigsinsats . Tyskland hade avstått från att anfalla amerikanska konvojer , även om de var på väg till Förenade kungariket eller Sovjetunionen. Däremot , efter Tyskland förklarade krig mot USA , började den tyska marinen obegränsat ubåtskrigMed hjälp av U -båtar att attackera fartyg utan varning. Målet för Tysklands flotta , den Kriegsmarine, var att skära av Storbritanniens matarledning. Under dessa omständigheter skedde en av de mest berömda sjöslag i historien, med Tyska slagskeppetBismarck, Tysklands största och mäktigaste örlogsfartyg, försöker bryta ut i Atlanten och plundrar fartyg leverans på väg till Storbritannien. Bismarck sänktes - men inte innan du skickar Storbritanniens största krigsfartyg , det battlecruiser HMSHoodTill djupet av havet . Tyska U -båtar var mer framgångsrika än yta raiders som Bismarck. Misslyckades dock Tyskland för att göra ubåten produktion av högsta prioritet tidigt och när det gjorde , var britterna och deras allierade utveckla teknik och strategier för att neutralisera den. Dessutom , trots ubåtarna tidiga framgångar i 1941 och 1942 , misslyckades material brist i Storbritannien för att sjunka till deras världskriget nivåer. De allierades seger i Slaget om Atlanten uppnåddes ett mycket högt pris : mellan 1939 och 1945 var 3.500 allierades fartyg sänktes (bruttotonnage 14,5 miljoner euro) till en kostnad av 783 tyska U -båtar .28 Förföljelse och kampanjer förintelse Förföljelsen av ras , etnisk och social minoriteter och "icke önskvärda" fortsatte i Tyskland och de ockuperade länderna. Från 1941 var judar tvungna att bära en gult märke offentligt, de flesta hölls i murade getton, Där de hållits isolerade från den allmänna befolkningen . I januari 1942, Wannsee -konferensen, leds av Reinhard Heydrich (direkt underställt SS-chefen Heinrich Himmler) , redigeras planerna för "Final Solution av judefrågan " (Endlösung der Judenfrage). Från då fram till krigsslutet ungefär sex miljoner judar och många andra, inklusive homosexuella, var slaver, och politiska fångar , systematiskt dödats. Dessutom mer än tio miljoner människor sattes i tvångsarbete. Detta folkmord kallas Förintelsen på engelska och Shoah i Hebreiska. Tusentals levererades dagligen till förintelseläger och koncentrationsläger. Parallellt med Förintelsen , avrättade nazisterna den Generalplan Ost ( översiktsplan öst) för att erövra , etnisk rensning, och utnyttjande av populaces av erövrade Sovjet och Polska områden , vissa 13,7 miljoner sovjetiska civila ( inklusive judar ) och 2,5 miljoner polacker dog till följd av krig , folkmord , repressalier tvingas, arbetskraft eller hungersnöd.29 Nazisterna " anfallskrig för Lebensraum ( bostadsyta ) i östra Europa utkämpades " att försvara västerländska civilisationen mot Bolsjevismen av Subhumans " . Beräkningar visar att , hade nazisterna vunnit kriget , de skulle ha deporterats cirka 51 miljoner slaver från Central-och Östeuropa.30 På grund av de grymheter under StalinMånga ukrainare, Balter, och andra förtryckta nationaliteter , kämpade för nazisterna. The populaces av nazi- ockuperade sovjetiska Ryssland som rasistiskt kvalificerad som den ariska rasen , eller hade ingen omedelbar judiska förfäder , inte var förföljda , och ofta rekryterades till Waffen Schutzstaffel (Waffen-SS) divisioner , så småningom, att den nazistiska regimen innebar Germanize de rasligt acceptabla Volk av ockuperade Östeuropa. Allierad seger I början av 1942, gick Röda armén till motattack , och, genom vintern slut är Wehrmacht inte längre var strax utanför Moskva. Men tyskarna och deras fascistiska allierade höll en hård linje , och under våren lanserade en stor attack mot petroleum områden i Kaukasus och vid floden Volga i södra Ryssland. Det fastställde villkoren för de slutgiltiga nazi-sovjetiska konfrontation , den Slaget vid Stalingrad ( Jul 17, 1942 - 2 februari 1943) , var där Tyskland och dess allierade besegrade . Efter att ha vunnit en stor tank slaget vid Kursk- Orel i juli 1943 , framskred Röda armén väst, till Tyskland , hädanefter , den Wehrmacht och allierade förblev på defensiven. Amerikanska soldater passera fransk-tyska SiegfriedlinjenI Libyen, Afrika Korps misslyckats med att bryta igenom linjen vid Första slaget vid El Alamein ( 01-27 juli 1942), som drabbats återverkningar från slaget vid Stalingrad. Med början år 1942, allierade bombningen av Tyskland ökade , vilket resulterade i att jämna , bland annat i städerna Köln och DresdenOch dödade tusentals civila , och som innebär påfrestningar för de överlevande.31 Samtida uppskattningar av nazityska militära död är 5,5 miljoner.32 År 1942 november, Wehrmacht och Italienska armén drog sig tillbaka till Tunisien, där de kämpade amerikanerna och britterna i Tunisien kampanj ( 17 November 1942 - 13 maj 1943) . De allierade invaderade Sicilien och Italien nästa , men mötte hårt motstånd , särskilt på Anzio(22 januari 1944 till 5 June 1944) och Cassino ( 17 januari, 1944 - den 18 maj 1944) , och kampanjen fortsätter från mitten av 1943 till nästan slut på kriget. I juni 1944 etablerade USA och Storbritannien styrkor västfronten med D-Day (6 juni 1944) landningar i Normandie , Frankrike. Efter den framgångsrika Operation Bagration ( 22 Juni - 19 augusti 1944) , var Röda armén i Polen , och i Ostpreussen, Västpreussen, och Schlesien den tyska populaces flytt en masse, Som fruktade Kommunistiska förföljelse, grymhet och död. Under tiden, i den underjordiska Führerbunker, Adolf Hitlerblev ledare för Nazityskland psykologiskt isolerad och fristående, uppvisar tecken på psykisk sjukdom;behövs i mötet med militära befälhavare , började han överväger självmord, bör Tyskland förlora kriget. I händelse , Röda armén omringade Berlin, lämnar den isolerade från Greater Tyskland, trots förluster av arméer och mark, det Führer varken avstod makt, eller kapitulerade . Dessutom gäller, utan meddelanden från Berlin, Hermann Göring skickade Hitler ett ultimatum , hotar att ta ledningen över Nazityskland i april , om han fått något svar , som han skulle tolka som Hitler arbetsoförmögen. Vid mottagande av ultimatum , den Führer beställde Göring omedelbara arrestering , och skickas ett flygplan leverera svaret till Göring i Bayern. Senare, i norra Tyskland, Reichsführer -SS Heinrich Himmler började kommunicera med de västallierade om fredsförhandlingar , Hitler svarade våldsamt, beställning av ReichsführerÄr gripande och utförande. Våren 1945 var Röda armén i Berlin , amerikanska och brittiska styrkor erövrat större delen av västra Tyskland och mötte Röda armén på Torgau på Elbe den 26 april 1945. Med Berlin under belägring , Hitler och nyckelpersoner nazistiska personal bodde i bepansrade , underjordiska Führerbunker medan ovan jord , i Slaget om Berlin ( 16 April 1945 - den 2 maj 1945) den Röda armén kämpade kvarleva tyska armén styrkor, Hitlerjugend, och Waffen-SS, för kontroll av den förstörda huvudstaden i Nazityskland. Kapitulation av tyska styrkor Den 30 april 1945, som slaget för Berlin rasade och staden höll på att översvämmas av sovjetiska styrkor , Hitler begick självmord i hans underjordisk bunker. Två dagar senare, den 2 1945 maj , tyska generalstaben Helmuth Weidling villkorslöst kapitulerade Berlin till den sovjetiska General Vasilij Chuikov. Hitler efterträddes av Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz som Reich VD och Dr Joseph Goebbels som rikskansler . Ingen var att ersätta Hitler som den Führer, en position Hitler avskaffas i sin kommer. Men begått Goebbels självmord i Führerbunker en dag efter antagandet kontor. Den övergångsregeringen Dönitz etablerade nära den danska gränsen utan framgång sökt en separatfred med de västallierade . Den 4-8 maj 1945 de flesta av de återstående tyska krigsmakten i hela Europa kapitulerade villkorslöst (Tyska Instrument of Surrender , 1945). Detta var slutet av andra världskriget i Europa. Kriget var den största och mest destruktiva i mänsklighetens historia, med 60 miljoner döda i hela världen,33 även mellan 9 och 11 miljoner människor som dog under Förintelsen.34 Den Sovjetunionen förlorade cirka 27 miljoner människor under kriget,35 ungefär hälften av alla världskriget offer.36 En av fyra sovjetmedborgare dödades eller sårades i kriget.37 Mot slutet av kriget hade Europa mer än 40 miljoner flyktingar,38 den europeiska ekonomin hade kollapsat , och 70% av den europeiska industriella infrastruktur förstördes.39 Med skapandet av Allierade kontrollkommissionen den 5 juli 1945, de fyra allierade " ta [ d ] högsta myndigheten med avseende på Tyskland " (Förklaring om Tysklands nederlag, US Department of State , fördrag och andra internationella rättsakter Series , nr 1520) . Tredje Tyska rikets Fall Den Potsdamkonferensen i augusti 1945 skapade ordning och ett utkast för en ny regering för efterkrigstidens Tyskland samt krigsskadestånd och återflyttning . Alla tyska annekteringar i Europa efter 1937, såsom Sudetenland, var ombytta, och dessutom föremål för en fredsuppgörelse Tysklands östra gräns flyttades västerut till -Neisse-linjen, effektivt minskar Tyskland i storlek med ca 25 % jämfört med 1937 gränsen. De områden öster om och omfattar nya gränsen Ostpreussen, Schlesien, Västpreussen, två tredjedelar av Pommern och delar av Brandenburg. Mycket av dessa områden var jordbruks-, med undantag av Övre Schlesien, Som var den näst största centrum för den tyska tung industri. Många mindre och stora städer som Stettin, Königsberg, Breslau, Elbing och Danzig har rengjorts deras tyska befolkningar och tas från Tyskland. Frankrike tog kontroll över en stor del av Tysklands återstående kolfyndigheter. Nästan alla tyskar i Centraleuropa utanför den nya östra gränser Tyskland och Österrike har därefter , under en period på flera år utvisas, och drabbar cirka 17 miljoner etniska tyskar . De flesta offer uppskattningar av denna utvisning intervallet mellan en och två miljoner döda . De franska, amerikanska och brittiska zonerna ockupation blev senare Västtyskland ( Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland) , medan den sovjetiska zonen blev det kommunistiska Östtyskland ( Tyska demokratiska republiken , med undantag av delar av Berlin). Den ursprungliga repressiva yrke politik i Tyskland genom västra Allierade vände efter några år när Kalla kriget gjorde tyskarna viktiga som allierade mot kommunismen. Västtyskland återhämtade ekonomiskt av 1960-talet , i vad som kallades den ekonomiska undret ( tyska begreppet Wirtschaftswunder) , främst på grund av valutareform från 1948 som ersatte Reichsmark med D-marken som lagligt betalningsmedel , stoppa skenande inflationen , men också i mindre utsträckning hjälp av ekonomiskt stöd (i form av lån ) genom Marshallplanen som förlängdes till att även omfatta Västtyskland. Västtyska återhämtning bifölls tack vare finanspolitiken och intensivt arbete , till slut leder till inflödet av Gastarbeiter ( " gästarbetare " ).behövs De Alliedes nedmontering av västtyska industrin slutligen stoppades 1951, och 1952 Västtyskland anslöt sig till Europeiska kol-och stålgemenskapen. År 1955 den militära ockupationen av Västtyskland var slut. Östtyskland återhämtat i en långsammare takt under kommunismen fram till 1990 , på grund av krigsskadestånd betalas till Sovjetunionen och effekterna av planekonomin . Tyskland återfick full suveränitet 1991. Efter kriget var överlevande nazistiska ledare ställdes inför rätta av en allierad domstol på Nürnberg för brott mot mänskligheten . En minoritet dömdes till döden och avrättades , men ett antal fängslades och släpptes sedan i mitten av 1950-talet på grund av dålig hälsa och hög ålder , med undantag av Rudolf Hess, Som dog i Spandau Prison 1987 när i permanenta isoleringscell . Under 1960 , 1970 och 1980 , några förnyade ansträngningar som gjorts i Västtyskland för att ta dem som var direkt ansvariga för "brott mot mänskligheten "till domstol (t.ex. Auschwitz prövningar). Fortsatte dock många av de mindre framstående ledare att leva långt in på 1980 och 1990.behövs De segrande allierade förbjöd nazistpartiet , dess underorganisationer , och de flesta av dess symboler och emblem (inklusive svastika i de flesta manifestationer ) i hela Tyskland och Österrike , detta förbud är i kraft. I slutet av Nazityskland såg också ökningen av impopularitet relaterade aggressiva uttryck för nationalism i Tyskland som Pan- tyskhet och Völkisch rörelse som tidigare hade betydande politiska idéer där, och i andra delar av Europa , före andra världskriget. De som finns kvar är till stor del frans rörelser. I alla icke- fascistiska europeiska länder fanns det rättsliga utrensningarna att straffa medlemmar av de tidigare nazistiska och fascistiska partier. Även där fann dock några av de tidigare ledarna sätt att tillgodose sig under de nya omständigheterna. Nürnbergrättegångarna Nazityska krigsförbrytelser och brott mot mänskligheten återupplivas internationalism i Västeuropa och Östblocket, Vilket resulterade i inrättandet av FN (26 juni 1945). En av organisationens första order Arbetsplanen upprättandet krigsförbrytartribunaler att försöka nazistiska tjänstemän i Nürnbergrättegångarna, Som hölls i nazisternas (fd ) politiska fäste , Nürnberg, Bayern. Den första, stora och rättegång var Trial i Major krigsförbrytare inför International Military Tribunal ( IMT ) , av den 24 viktiga nazistiska tjänstemän , inklusive Hermann Göring, Ernst Kaltenbrunner, Rudolf Hess, Albert Speer, Karl Dönitz, Hans Frank, och Julius Streicher. Många åtalade befanns skyldiga , 12 dömdes till döden genom hängning . Många av hängdes dem hyllade Hitler i sin sista sekunder i livet, och ett fåtal tjänstemän undanhållna utförande. Bland dem fanns Göring , som begick självmord genom intag av cyanid, Hess , ( en tidigare nära förtrogne Hitler's , dömd till livstids fängelse och stannade i Spandau fängelset till sin död 1987) , Speer, ( staten arkitekt och senare försvarsmateriel minister som tjänstgjort 20 år trots sin användning av slavarbete ); von Neurath, ( ett tredje riket statsråd som var i tjänst före tillkomsten av den nazistiska regimen ) och en annan minister som också serveras i pre- nazistiska regeringen , ekonomen Hjalmar Schacht. Ändå har vissa anklagat Nürnbergrättegångarna att vara " segrarens rättvisa " , eftersom ingen som åtgärder vidtogs för att bestraffa krigsförbrytelser och brott mot mänskligheten av segrarna .4041 Geografi Administration Att befästa Adolf Hitlers kontroll av Tyskland, 1935, ersatt den nazistiska regimen i praktiken förvaltningen av Delstaterna (delstater) med Gaus (regionala distrikt ) leds av guvernörer underordnade den centrala Reich Regeringen i Berlin. Omorganisationen politiskt försvagade Preussen, Som hade dominerat historiskt tyska politiken. Dessutom , trots att centraliserade och övertog Gau regeringar, behöll några nazister fortfarande ledarskap titel till olika Delstaterna; Hermann Göring var och förblev Reichsstatthalter ( Reich delstatens guvernör ) och Premiärministern i Preussen fram till 1945, och Ludwig Siebert kvarstod som Premiärministern i Bayern. Regioner och protektorat Under åren som leder till krig , utöver Weimarrepubliken korrekt , det Reich kom att omfatta områden med etniska tyska populationer, till exempel Österrike, den tjeckoslovakiska Sudetenland, och Litauiska territorium Memel (den Klaipeda-regionen). Regioner erövrat efter krigets start, inkludera Eupen-et-Malmedy, Alsace-Lorraine, DanzigOch territorier Polen ( Andra polska republiken). Från 1939 till 1945, styrde Tredje riket Böhmen och Mähren som Protektoratet Böhmen och Mähren, med en egen valuta , erövrade , underkuvade , och som bifogats före kriget , like- vis, Tjeckiska Schlesien införlivades till provinsen Schlesien, Och Luxemburg var en krigstida annektering 1942. Central Polen och polska Galicien har styrts av protektorat Offentliga. Så småningom , det Polska folket skulle tas bort, och Polen ordentlig sedan åter befolkade med 5 miljoner tyskar. I slutet av 1943 hade Nazityskland erövrat Provinsen Bolzano- Bozen ( Sydtyrolen ) och Istrien, Som hade delar av Österrike-Ungern före 1919 , och beslagtagen Trieste efter ( dåvarande Axis Ally ) Italienska fascistiska Regeringen kapitulerade till de allierade. Stora Tyska riket Utöver de territorier direkt fogat till Tyskland var Reichskommissariate ( Reich kommissariaten ) , administrativa regioner är etablerade i en rad ockuperade landområden som styrdes av nazistiska civila administratörer (Reichskommissars). Även utanför rikets i juridisk mening dessa var avsedda att slutligen ingå i den, både som källor för Lebensraum och att förena alla de germanska invånare i Europa till en nation . Nazi- ockuperade sovjetiska Ryssland inkluderat Reichskommissariat Ostland ( som omfattar de Baltikum, östra delarna av PolenOch västra delarna av Vitryssland) Och en Reichskommissariat Ukraina. I norra och västra Europa fanns det Reichskommissariat Niederlande (den Nederländerna) Och Reichskommissariat Norwegen (Norge). I juni 1944 en fransk-belgiska Reichskommissariat härleds från föregående Militära administrationen av Belgien och norra Frankrike konstaterades också att underlätta områdets avsedda annektering till Tyskland. Detta senare hände i december 1944 då det delades upp i tre nya Reichsgaue: Flandern, Vallonien, och Bryssel för det större tyska riket. Detta innebar lite i verkligheten men eftersom de flesta Belgien hade redan befriats av de Allierade styrkor vid den punkten , även om Wehrmacht gjorde små ökningar återta Vallonien i Ardennerna offensiv. Adolf Hitler och andra ledande nazistiska politiker trodde att de icke-tyska Germanska folken i Europa, såsom Skandinaver, den Nederländska, och Flamländska, rasligt tillhörde den överlägsna Aryan Herrenvolk. Hitler meddelade att han ville göra sig av med "onaturligt" uppdelning av Nordic ras i många olika länder ( "kleinstaatengerümpel"). Denna policy uppgav att eftersom de union med Österrike hade förvandlat Tyskland till en större tyska riket (Grossdeutsches Reich) , så skulle dess union med resten av Germanska Europa skapa en Större germanska Reich (Grossgermanisches Reich). Den British dock väntades ges en högre status än andra " germanska " européer ( som helt enkelt skulle absorberas av riket ) , som partner i nazisternas New Order snarare än individer. Hitler bekände en beundran för Brittiska imperiet och dess folk som bevis på Aryan överlägsenhet i Mein Kampf. Efterkrigstiden förändringar Den de facto gränser Reich förändrats långt innan dess vanquishment maj 1945 , som Röda armén fortskred västerut , flydde kolonist tyska populaces till Tyskland korrekt , eftersom Västallierade avancerade österut , från Frankrike. Vid krigsslutet , en liten landremsa , från Österrike till Böhmen och Mähren (och andra isolerade regioner) var det enda området som inte upptas av de allierade. Vid sitt nederlag , vissa har historiker föreslå att Reich var i debellation. Frankrike , Sovjetunionen , Storbritannien och USA, etablerade ockupationszonerna. Den före kriget tyska mark öster om -Neisse-linjen och Stettin, med omnejd ( nästan 25 procent av före kriget Tyskland ) var under Polska och sovjetiska administration, söndrade för polska och sovjetiska annekteringen , de allierade drev ut Tyska invånare. År 1947 upplösta den allierade kontrollkommissionen Preussen med lag nr 46 (20 maj 1947) , per Potsdamkonferensen ( 6 juli - 2 augusti 1945) , var den preussiska mark öster om Oder -Neisse-linjen delas upp och administreras av Polen och Kaliningrad OblastI avvaktan på slutliga fredsavtalet Senare, genom att underteckna Fördrag om Warszawa (1970) och Fördraget om slutbetalning med avseende på Tyskland (1990) , avsade Tyskland hävdar att territorier gått förlorade under andra världskriget (1939-45). Ekonomi I enlighet med politiska synkretism av fascismen, den nazistiska kriget ekonomin var en blandekonomi av fri marknad och central - planering praxis, historiker Richard Overy rapporter: " Den tyska ekonomin föll mellan två stolar . Det var inte nog av planekonomi att göra vad det sovjetiska systemet skulle kunna göra, men det var inte kapitalistiskt nog att förlita sig Amerika gjorde, om rekrytering av privata företag " .42 När nazisterna antas tyska regeringen , var deras mest akuta ekonomiska delen en nationell arbetslöshet på cirka 30 procent ;43 i början, var tredje riket ekonomisk politik De brainchildren av ekonom Dr Hjalmar Schacht, Ordförande för Reichsbank (1933) och minister för ekonomi (1934) , som hjälpte Rikskansler Adolf Hitler genomföra nazistiska ombyggnationer , Återindustrialisering och upprustning Tyskland , tidigare hade han varit Weimarrepubliken valuta kommissionsledamoten och Reichsbank president.43 Som finansministern , var Schacht en av få ministrar som drog fördel av den administrativa frihet tillåts av borttagandet av Reichsmark från guldmyntfoten- att hålla låga räntor och höga underskott regeringen , den vidsträckta, nationella offentliga arbeten , att minska arbetslösheten, var underskottet finansieras politik.43 Konsekvensen av ekonomiministern Schachts administrationen var den extremt snabba arbetslösheten ränta nedgång, den största av något land under Great Depression.43 Så småningom, detta Keynesianska ekonomiska politiken kompletterades med den ökade produktionen krav upprustning , uppblåsning militära budgetar, och öka de offentliga utgifterna , de 100.000- soldat Riksvärnet utvidgas till miljontals , och döps om till den Wehrmacht 1936.43 Medan de stränga statliga ingripanden i ekonomin , och de massiva upprustning politik , nästan ledde till full sysselsättning under 1930 ( statistiken inte inkluderar icke- medborgare eller kvinnor) , reallönerna i Tyskland sjönk med ca 25 % mellan 1933 och 1938.44 Fackföreningar avskaffades , liksom kollektivförhandlingar och strejkrätten.45 Rätten att sluta försvann också: Labour böcker infördes 1935, och krävde samtycke av den tidigare arbetsgivaren , för att hyras för ett annat jobb.45 Nazistiska kontroll av företag behöll en minskad investering vinst incitament , kontrollerad med ekonomisk reglering concording ett företags verksamhet med Reich'S nationella produktionskrav. Statlig finansiering domineras småningom privata investeringar, i 1933-1934 tvåårsperioden utfärdade andelen privata värdepapper minskat från mer än 50 procent av det totala antalet, till ca 10 procent i 1935-1938 quadrennium . Tung vinst skatter begränsad självfinansiering företag , och de största företagen (vanligtvis regeringen entreprenörer) mestadels var befriade från att betala skatt på vinst - I praktiken har dock tillät regeringens kontroll " bara skalet av privat ägande " i Tredje riket ekonomin.46 År 1937 ersatte Hermann Göring Schacht som minister för ekonomi, och införde Fyra årsplan som skulle etablera tyska självförsörjning för krig - inom fyra år , genom att begränsa utländska importer , fastställande löner och priser ( bryter förtjänade koncentrationslägerfångar interneringsläger ); lager utdelning begränsades till sex procent på bokförda kapitalet, Et cetera. Strategiska mål skulle uppnås oavsett kostnad (som i sovjetisk ekonomi ) : på så sätt att snabbt bygga syntetiskt gummi fabriker, stålverk , automatisk textilfabriker , et cetera.43 Den Fyraårsplan diskuteras i den tysk- utbyggnad Hossbach Memorandum (5 november 1937) sammanträde - sammanfattning av Hitler och hans militära och utländska ledare politisk planering anfallskrig . Men när Nazityskland startade andra världskriget , i september 1939 , var den fyra år planen har löpt ut inte fram till 1940 , för att styra Reich ekonomi , hade finansministern Göring etablerade kontoret för den fyra år planen. År 1942 ökade bördor av kriget, och en oavsiktlig flygplanet -kraschen död Reichsminister Fritz Todt, Lämnade Albert Speer i nationalekonomi ministerium befäl, etablerade han sedan en krig ekonomi i Nazityskland , vilket krävde stora anställning av tvångsarbetare. Att förse Tredje riket ekonomin med slavar , nazisterna bortfördes omkring 12 miljoner människor , från ett 20-tal europeiska länder, cirka 75 procent var östeuropeiska .47 Idag är Nazityskland ett rikt och väl utvecklat industriland och har en av världens största Högteknologiska industrier av bland annat höghastlighetståg, lastbilar, stora containerfartyg, bilar och stora flygplan. Hamnstaden Köningsberg, den Nazityska regionen Östpreussens huvudstad med 7 miljoner invånare är en av världens största industristäder och här ligger de största och de flesta av Nazitysklands skeppsvarv. En enorm flygplats ligger också utanför Köningsberg. Politik Genom bemanning av de flesta statliga positioner med NSDAP -medlemmar , som 1935 den tyska nationella regeringen och det nazistiska partiet hade blivit nästan en och samma . Genom 1938, genom en politik för Gleichschaltung, lokala och statliga regeringar tappat all lagstiftande makt och svarade administrativt till nazistiska partiledare , så kallade Gauleiters, Som regleras Gaue och Reichsgaue. Regeringen under andra världskriget Nazityskland bestod av olika konkurrerande maktstrukturer , alla försöker att vinna gunst med Führer, Adolf Hitler. Således många befintliga lagar drabbades och ersättas med tolkningar av vad Hitler ville . Varje hög parti / statlig tjänsteman skulle ta en av Hitlers kommentarer och förvandla det till en ny lag , som Hitler skulle nonchalant antingen godkänna eller underkänna . Detta blev känt som " arbetar för att Führer" , eftersom regeringen inte var en samordnad , samarbetsvillig kropp, men en samling individer varje försök att få mer makt och inflytande genom Führern. Detta ofta regeringen invecklade mycket och delad, särskilt med Hitlers vaga politik för att skapa liknande tjänster med överlappande befogenheter och auktoritet. Processen möjliggjorde de mer skrupelfria och ambitiösa nazisterna komma undan med att genomföra mer radikala och extrema element i Hitlers ideologi, såsom antisemitism , och därigenom vinna politiska fördel. Skyddas av Goebbels ' oerhört effektivt propagandamaskin , som beskrev regeringen som en hängiven, plikttrogen och effektiv outfit, hunden - äta- hund konkurrens och kaotiska lagstiftningen tilläts att eskalera . Historiska uppfattning delas mellan " intentionalists " , som tror att Hitler skapade detta system som det enda sätt att säkerställa både den totala lojalitet och hängivenhet av hans anhängare och det omöjliga i en konspiration och " strukturalisterna " , som tror att systemet utvecklats av sig själv och var en begränsning på Hitlers förment totalitära makten. Skåp och nationella myndigheter *Kansli Reich kansli (Hans Lammers) *Kansli Party kansli (Martin Bormann) *Kansli Presidentens kansli (Otto Meissner) *Privy skåp rådet (von Neurath) *Kansliet för Führern (Philip Bouhler) Reich kontor *Kansli Fyraårsplan (Hermann Göring) *Kansliet för rikets Master Forester (Hermann Göring) *Office of Inspector för Highways *Presidents kansli i riket Bank *Reich Jugendamt *Reich Treasury Office *General Inspector of rikets Capital *Kansli fullmäktigeledamot för Capital för rörelsen (München, Bayern) Reich ministerier *Reich utrikesministeriet (Joachim von Ribbentrop) *Reich inrikesministeriet (Wilhelm Frick, Heinrich Himmler) *Reich Ministeriet för allmänhetens upplysning och propaganda (Joseph Goebbels) *Riksministeriet av Aviation (Hermann Göring) *Reich Finansdepartementet (Lutz Schwerin von Krosigk) *Reich justitieministeriet (Otto Thierack) *Reich ekonomiministeriet (Walter Funk) *Riksministeriet för nutrition och jordbruk (Richard Walther Darré) *Reich arbetsministeriet (Franz Seldte) *Riksministeriet för vetenskap, utbildning och offentlig Instruction (Bernhard Rust) *Riksministeriet för ecklesiastikexpeditionen (Hanns Kerrl) *Reich Transportation Ministry (Julius Dorpmüller) *Reich Postal ministeriet (Wilhelm Ohnesorge) *Riksministeriet för vapen, ammunition och Beväpning (Fritz Todt, Albert Speer) *Riksministeriet för de ockuperade östra områdena (Alfred Rosenberg) *Reich ministrar utan portfölj (von Neurath, Hans Frank, Hjalmar Schacht, Arthur Seyss -Inquart) Statsideologin Nationalsocialismen hade några av de viktigaste ideologiska inslag av fascismen som ursprungligen utvecklades i Italien under Benito Mussolini, Men nazisterna aldrig officiellt förklarade sig fascister . Båda ideologier är inblandade den politiska användningen av militarism, nationalism, anti- kommunism och paramilitära styrkor , och båda syftar till att skapa en diktatorisk staten.behövs Nazisterna var dock mycket mer rasistiskt orienterad än fascisterna i Italien, PortugalOch Spanien. Nazisterna var också inriktad på att skapa en helt totalitära stat, till skillnad från italienska fascisterna som samtidigt främja en totalitär stat , får en större privata friheter för sina medborgare. Dessa skillnader gjorde det möjligt för Italienska monarki att fortsätta att existera och har några formella befogenheter . Men nazisterna kopierade mycket av sin symbolik från fascisterna i Italien , till exempel kopiera det Roman salut som nazisthälsningen , användning av massmöten , båda använt sig av uniformerade paramilitärer ägnas åt parten ( SA i Tyskland och svartskjortorna i Italien) , var både Hitler och Mussolini kallade "Leader" (Führer på tyska, Duce på italienska) , båda var anti- kommunist, båda ville ha ett ideologiskt driven stat, och båda förespråkade en mitt- sätt mellan kapitalism och kommunism , vanligen kallad korporativism. Partiet själv avvisade den fascistiska etikett och hävdade nationalsocialismen var en ideologi som är unika för Tyskland. Den totalitära karaktär nazistiska partiet var ett av sina viktigaste grundsatser. Nazisterna hävdade att alla de stora framgångar i det förflutna av den tyska nationen och dess folk var förknippade med de ideal av nationalsocialismen , även innan den ideologi officiellt existerade. Propaganda ackrediterade konsolideringen av nazistiska ideal och framgångar för regimen till regimens Führer ( "Leader") , Adolf Hitler, som beskrevs som geniet bakom det nazistiska partiet framgång och Tysklands frälsare . För att säkra deras förmåga att skapa en totalitär stat , det nazistiska partiets paramilitär styrka , den Sturmabteilung (SA) eller "Storm Detachment " används våld mot vänstern , kommunistiska, demokrater , judar och andra invändningen eller minoritetsgrupper. SA "Storm Troopers " våldsamt drabbade samman med kommunistiska partiet i Tyskland (Tyska Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands - KPD ) som skapat ett klimat av laglöshet och rädsla. I städerna var folk oroliga över straff eller tom döden , om de visas motstånd mot nazisterna. Med tanke på frustrationen av folket ( efter första världskriget och under den stora depressionen ) var det lätt för SA att locka ett stort antal alienerade (och arbetslösa) ungdomar och arbetarklassen för partiet. Den "tyska problemet " , som det ofta kallas på engelska stipendium , fokuserar på frågan om förvaltningen av germanska regionerna i norra och centrala Europa, ett viktigt tema i hela den tyska historien .48 Den " logik " för att hålla Tyskland små arbetade i förmån för sin huvudsakliga ekonomiska rivaler , och hade varit en drivande kraft i återskapandet av en polsk stat .behövs Målet var att skapa ett flertal motvikter för att " balansera Tysklands makt " . Nazisterna godtagit principen om Großdeutschland, eller Större Tyskland, och trodde att införlivandet av de Germanska folk till en nation var ett avgörande steg mot deras nationella framgång.behövs Det var nazisternas passionerade stöd för Volk Begreppet Stortyskland som ledde till Tysklands expansion, som gav legitimitet och det stöd som behövs för Tredje riket att fortsätta att erövra länge förlorade territorierna med överväldigande majoritet icke- tyska befolkningen som tidigare preussiska vinster i Polen att det förlorade mot Ryssland i 19th century , eller förvärva territorier med tyska befolkningen som delar av Österrike . Den tyska begreppet Lebensraum ( "livsrum" ) eller mer specifikt dess behov för en växande tyska befolkningen begärde också den nazistiska regimen för territoriell expansion . Två viktiga frågor som förvaltning av Polska korridoren och Danzig's integration i riket. Som en ytterligare förlängning av ras politik, Lebensraum Programmet avsåg liknande intressen, nazisterna bestämt att Östeuropa skulle lösas med etniska tyskar, och Slaviska befolkningen som mötte den nazistiska ras -standarden skulle absorberas in i riket. De som inte passar den ras -standarden skulle användas som billig arbetskraft eller utvisas österut .49 Rasism Hat och rasism var viktiga aspekter av samhället i Tredje riket. Den kombinerade nazisterna antisemitism med anti- kommunistiska ideologi , om vänsterorienterade - internationalistiska rörelsen , såväl som internationella marknaden kapitalismen - som ett verk av " konspiratoriska judendomen " . De hänvisade till denna så kallade rörelse med terminologi som " judisk- bolsjevistiska revolutionen Subhumans " .50 Denna plattform manifesterat sig i förskjutningen , internering och systematisk utrotning av uppskattningsvis 11.000.000 till 12.000.000 människor mitt i andra världskriget , ungefär hälften av dem var judar riktade i vad som historiskt ihågkommen som Förintelsen (Shoah), 3 miljoner etniska Polacker, Och en annan 100,000-1,000,000 vara Roma, som mördades i Porajmos. Andra offer för nazisternas förföljelser ingår kommunister , olika politiska motståndare, socialt utstötta, homosexuella, fritänkare, Religiösa oliktänkande såsom Jehovas vittnen, Christadelphians, den Bekänner kyrkan och Freemasons.51 Utländska relationer Utländska relationer mellan Tyskland och övriga Europa var full av politiska manuevres och opportunistiska beslut. Av rädsla för ett andra världskrig , försökte Storbritannien och Frankrike en eftergiftspolitik gentemot Tyskland , och vägrade aggressiv utrikespolitik för att tillgodose de nya befogenhet nazisterna. Hitler syftar på kom till makten hade tre syften ; förstöra Versailles , återförenas förlorade tyska territorier under dekreten av Versailles, och Lebensraum. Det sägs att Hitler till slut ville Storbritannien som en allierad med eventuella krig med Sovjetunionen , och så småningom USA. Hitler använde eftergifter politik Storbritannien och Frankrike att hans opportunistiska fördel när han meddelade i mars 1935 skulle han värnpliktig män i sin armé och skapa Luftwaffe, både en direkt kränkning av Versailles. Hans utrikespolitik syftade till att testa nerv av Storbritannien och Frankrike så att han kunde se vad han kunde komma undan med. Hans andra bekymmer var Italien , som under Mussolini hade blivit ett lika fascistiskt land, men hade så mycket inre civila störningar Hitler ville ha en mer stabil och kraftfull allierad. Även om Tyskland förbindelser med Italien förbättrad med skapandet av Rom- Berlin Axis, spänningar fortsatt hög på grund av att nazisterna ville Österrike bör införlivas med Tyskland. Italien var emot detta, liksom Frankrike och Storbritannien. År 1938 tog en österrikisk -ledda nazistiska kuppen plats i Österrike och Tyskland skickade in sina trupper , annektera landet. Italien och Storbritannien inte längre hade gemensamma intressen och , som Tyskland hade slutat stödja de tysktalande befolkningen under Italiens kontroll i Bolzano - Bozen ( Sydtyrolen ) , började Italien att dras mot Tyskland. Tysklands annektering av Sudetenland från Tjeckoslovakien i september 1938 kom till under samtal med brittiske premiärministern Neville Chamberlain, i vilken Hitler , som stöddes av den italienska diktatorn Benito Mussolini, Krävde att den tyska territorier överlåtas. Chamberlain och Hitler kom till en överenskommelse när Hitler undertecknat ett papper som sade att i och med annekteringen av Sudetenland , skulle Tyskland vidare med någon ytterligare territoriella mål. Chamberlain tog detta vara en framgång i det att den undvikit ett eventuellt krig med Tyskland. Dock hjälpte nazisterna att främja slovakiska FRONDERING och förklara att landet var inte mer , tog kontroll över den tjeckiska delen. För ganska lång tid, hade Tyskland inlett informella förhandlingar med Polen om frågan om territoriell revidering , men efter München -avtalet och återförvärvet av Memel , blev nazisterna allt oftare . Polen vägrade att låta annekteringen av Fristaden Danzig. Sovjetunionen började samtalen över planerar en invasion av Polen. I augusti 1939, Molotov pakten undertecknades och Tyskland och Sovjetunionen kom överens om att dela Polen längs en uppsättning ömsesidigt överenskommen gräns . Invasionen sattes i kraft den 1 september 1939. Sista-minuten- polsk-tyska diplomati misslyckats, och Tyskland invaderade Polen som planerat. Tyskland hävdade att polska arbetare hade angripit tyska positioner, men resultatet blev utbrottet av Andra världskriget, som de allierade styrkorna vägrade att godta Tysklands anspråk på Polen och skyllde Tyskland för konflikten. Från 1939-1940 , den så kallade "Falska War"Inträffat , gjort som de tyska styrkorna inga ytterligare framsteg men istället , både Axis och allierade deltar i en propagandakampanj . Men i början av 1940 , började Tyskland att oro för att brittiska avsedd att stoppa handeln mellan Sverige och Tyskland genom att Norge i en allians mot Tyskland , med Norge i Allied händer, skulle de allierade vara farligt nära tyska territoriet. Som svar invaderade Tyskland Danmark och Norge slutar den Phony kriget ( En övergång den brittiska invasionen trupperna bunden mot Norge med bara 24 timmar). Efter sveper genom Låg Länder och ockuperar norra Frankrike , tillåts Tyskland franska nationalistiska och krigshjälte Philippe Pétain att bilda en fascistisk regim i södra Frankrike kallas " franska staten ", utan mer som vanligtvis kallas Vichy Frankrike uppkallad efter sitt kapital i Vichy. Den 23 oktober 1940 Adolf Hitler och Francisco Franco, till diktatorn i Spanien , träffades i Hendaye diskutera Spanien in i kriget. Franco frågade för mycket från Hitler. Även om Spanien skulle förbli neutralt under WWII Spanien och Nazityskland skulle förbli allierade under kriget. Spanien skulle skicka frivilliga soldater att slåss för Tyskland, men mot Sovjetunionen. År 1941 , Tysklands invasion av Jugoslavien resulterade i att statens splittring . Trots Hitlers tidigare syn på underlägsenhet alla SlavernaStödde han Mussolinis dagordningen för att skapa en fascistisk lydstat av Kroatien, Som kallas Oberoende Staten Kroatien. Kroatien leddes av den extrema nationalistiska Ante Pavelić en lång tid kroatiska exil i Rom, vars Ustashe rörelsen bildade en regering i dagens Kroatien och Bosnien och Hercegovina. Den Ustashe tilläts förfölja serber , medan Tyskland bidragit till detta mål i det tyskockuperade Serbien. Från 1941 till krigsslutet , engagerade Tyskland i krig med Sovjetunionen i sitt försök att skapa den nazistiska koloniala målet Lebensraum "livsrum" för tyska medborgare. Den tyska ockupationen myndigheter som inrättats ockupation och koloniala myndigheterna kallade Reichskommissariats såsom Reichskommissariat Ostland och Reichskommissariat Ukraina. Den slaviska befolkningen skulle förstöras tillsammans med judar där för att ge plats för tyska kolonister . Som öden förändrats krig, Tyskland tvingades att ockupera Italien när Mussolini kastades ut till premiärminister av Italiens kung 1943. Tyska styrkorna räddade Mussolini och uppmanade honom att upprätta en fascistisk regim i Italien kallas Italienska sociala republiken. Detta var det sista stora utrikespolitiska levereras. Återstoden av kriget såg nedgången i tyska makt och desperata försök av nazistiska tjänstemän som Heinrich Himmler att förhandla fram en fred med de västallierade mot de önskemål som Hitler. Lag De flesta av de rättsliga strukturer och juridiska koder i Weimarrepubliken var i bruk under Tredje riket , men betydelsefulla förändringar inom rättsväsendet koder inträffade, samt betydande förändringar i domstolsavgöranden. Det nazistiska partiet var det enda lagliga politiska partiet i Tyskland , alla andra politiska partier förbjöds. De flesta mänskliga rättigheter av konstitutionen i Weimarrepubliken har inaktiverats av flera Reichsgesetze ( " Reichs lagar " ). Flera minoriteter som judar , oppositionspolitiker och krigsfångar berövades de flesta av sina rättigheter och skyldigheter. Planen att passera en Volksstrafgesetzbuch ( "folkets straffprocesslagen rättvisa " ) uppstod strax efter 1933, men kom inte till verklighet förrän i slutet av andra världskriget. Som en ny typ av domstol, Volksgerichtshof ( " folkets domstol " ) bildades 1934 , bara hanteringen av fall av politisk vikt . Från 1934 - september 1944 var totalt 5.375 dödsdomar talas av domstolen. Inte ingår i denna nummer är de dödsdomar från 20 juli 1944 -april 1945, som beräknas till 2.000. Dess mest framträdande jurist var Roland Freisler, Som ledde domstolen från augusti 1942- februari 1945. Militär Den militära Tredje rikets - Wehrmacht - var namnet på den enade väpnade styrkor Tyskland från 1935-1945 med Heer ( armén) , Kriegsmarine (Flottan) , Luftwaffe (Air Force ) och en militär organisation Waffen-SS ( militär gren av Schutzstaffel, Som var de facto en fjärde gren av Wehrmacht). Den Tyska armén främjas begrepp pionjärer under Första världskrigetKombinera Ground och flygvapnet tillgångar till kombinerade vapengrupper . Tillsammans med traditionell krigföring metoder som encirclements och " slaget om förintelse " , lyckades den tyska militären många blixtsnabba segrar under det första året av Andra världskriget, att stimulera till utländska journalister skapa ett nytt ord för vad de bevittnat : Blitzkrieg. Det totala antalet soldater som tjänstgjorde i Wehrmacht under sin existens från 1935-1945 tros förhållningssätt 18,2 miljoner euro. Raspolitik Effekterna av nazistiska socialpolitiken i Tyskland var delat mellan de som anses vara "ariska" och de som anses "icke- ariska " , judiska, eller en del av andra minoritetsgrupper . För " ariska " tyskar , sätta ett antal sociala politik genom av regimen för att gynna dem var avancerade för tiden, inklusive statliga motstånd mot användning av tobak, ett slut på officiell stigmatisering mot ariska barn som är födda från föräldrar utanför äktenskapet , samt ger ekonomiskt stöd till ariska tyska familjer som födde barn .52 Nazistpartiet fortsatte sin ras och sociala politik genom förföljelse och mord på dem som anses socialt icke önskvärda eller "fiender till riket " . Särskilt riktade var minoritetsgrupper som Judar, Romani (även känd som zigenare) , Jehovas vittnen,53 människor med psykiska eller fysiska funktionshinder och homosexuella. På 1930-talet planer på att isolera och slutligen eliminera judar fullständigt i Tyskland började med byggandet av getton , koncentrationsläger och arbetsläger som började med 1933 byggandet av Dachau, Som Heinrich Himmler officiellt beskrivs som " den första koncentrationsläger för politiska fångar. "54 Under åren efter det nazistiska till makten , var många judar uppmuntras att lämna landet och gjorde så. Vid den tid då Nürnberglagarna antogs 1935, var judar berövades sitt tyska medborgarskap och förnekade regeringen sysselsättning. De flesta judar är anställda av tyskarna förlorat sina arbeten vid denna tid , som tas av arbetslösa tyskar. Särskilt försökte regeringen att skicka 17.000 tyska judar av polska härkomst tillbaka till Polen , ett beslut som ledde till mordet på Ernst vom Rath av Herschel Grynszpan, En tysk Judisk bor i Frankrike. Detta gav en förevändning för en pogromen nazistpartiet uppeggade mot judarna den 9 november 1938, som riktade judiska företag . Evenemanget kallades Kristallnatten ( Natt Broken Glass , bokstavligen " Kristallnatten "), den eufemism användes eftersom de många trasiga fönster gjorde gatorna ser ut som om täckt med kristaller. I september 1939 hade mer än 200.000 judar lämnade Tyskland , med regeringen gripa någon egendom som de lämnat bakom sig. Nazisterna genomförde även program som riktar sig " svag "eller" olämpliga "människor, t.ex. T -4 Eutanasi Program, till att döda tiotusentals funktionshindrade och sjuka tyskar i ett försök att "bevara renheten av den tyska Master ras" (tyska : Herrenvolk) som beskrivs av Nazistiska propagandister. De metoder för massmord som utvecklats i dessa ansträngningar skulle senare användas i Förintelsen. Enligt en lag som antogs år 1933 , som den nazistiska regimen ut tvångssteriliseringar av över 400.000 personer försett med ärftliga defekter , allt från psykisk sjukdom till alkoholism. En annan komponent i den nazistiska programmet för att skapa rasrenhet var Lebensborn, Eller " livets källa "-programmet grundades 1936 . Programmet syftar till att uppmuntra tyska soldater - främst SS- att fortplanta sig. Detta inkluderade erbjuder SS familjer stödtjänster ( inklusive antagande av rasrent barn i lämplig SS familjer) och tillmötesgående rasligt värdefulla kvinnor , gravida med i huvudsak SS mäns barn, i vårdhem i Tyskland och i hela det ockuperade Europa . Lebensborn också utvidgas till att omfatta utsläppande av rasrent barn med våld beslagtagits från ockuperade länder , som Polen - med tyska familjer.behövs Den Nazisterna anses judar, romer , Polacker tillsammans med andra Slaviska folk gillar Ryssar, Ukrainare, Tjecker och alla andra som inte var en "Aryan"Enligt den samtida nazistiska ras terminologi som ska Untermenschen ( " undermänniskorna "). Nazisterna rationaliseras att ( ariska ) Tyskarna hade ett biologiskt rätt att tränga undan , eliminera och förslava underordnade .5657 Efter kriget , under " stora plan " , Generalplan Ost förutsåg en eventuell utvisning av mer än 50 miljoner icke-Germaniserad Slaver i östra Europa genom påtvingad migration, liksom några av de Balter, bortom Uralbergen och in Sibirien. I deras ställe skulle tyskarna skall avvecklas i ett längre "livsrum" av 1000- års riket. Herbert Backe var en av orchestrators av Hunger Plan - Planen att svälta tiotals miljoner Slaverna För att säkerställa en stadig mat för det tyska folket och trupperna.58 På längre sikt ,59 nazisterna ville utrota vissa 30 till 45.000.000 slaver.60 Hade tyskarna vunnit kriget , skulle de ha genomfört de största folkmord i historien.61 I början av Andra världskriget Den tyska myndigheten i den Offentliga i det ockuperade Polen beordrade att alla judar står inför tvångsarbete och att de som var fysiskt oförmögna såsom kvinnor och barn skulle begränsas till getton.62 För att nazisterna kom en rad idéer om hur att besvara " judefrågan ". En metod var en massa tvingades deportationen av judar . Adolf Eichmann föreslog att judar tvingas emigrera till Palestina.63 Franz Rademacher lade fram förslaget att judar skulle utvisas till Madagaskar , detta förslag stöddes av Himmler och diskuterades av Hitler och italienska diktatorn Benito Mussolini men senare avfärdas som opraktisk 1942.64 Tanken att fortsätta deportationerna till det ockuperade Polen avslogs av guvernören , Hans Frank, av Offentliga av det ockuperade Polen som Frank vägrade acceptera ytterligare deportationer av judar till landet som redan hade ett stort antal judar .64 År 1942 , vid Wannsee -konferensen, nazistiska tjänstemän beslutat att eliminera judarna helt och hållet, som diskuterade "Final Solution av judefrågan " . koncentrationsläger som Auschwitz konverterades och användes gaskammare för att döda så många judar som möjligt. Genom 1945, hade ett antal koncentrationsläger har befriats av de allierade styrkorna och de hittade de överlevande svårt att vara undernärda . De allierade fann också bevis för att nazisterna var spekulation från massmord på judar , inte bara genom konfiskera deras egendom och personliga värdesaker utan också genom att utvinna guld fyllningar från kropparna av några judar som hölls i koncentrationsläger. Socialpolitik Utbildning Utbildning under den nazistiska regimen inriktad på rasbiologi , befolkning , kultur, geografi och speciellt fysisk kondition.65 Antisemitisk politik ledde till utvisningen av judiska lärare och professorer och tjänstemän från utbildningssystemet.66 Alla professorer var skyldiga att vara medlem i Nationalsocialistiska förbund universitetslärare För att kunna anställas som professor.67 Socialnämnden Ny forskning av akademiker som Götz Aly har betonat betydelsen av den omfattande nazistiska social välfärd program som fokuserar på att erbjuda sysselsättning för tyska medborgare och försäkring en minimal levnadsstandard för tyska medborgare. Starkt koncentrerat på var idén om en nationell tysk gemenskap . För att underlätta främjandet av en känsla av gemenskap , det tyska folkets arbete och erfarenheter underhållning från festivaler , till semesterresor och reser biografer - gjordes alla en del av "Styrka genom glädje " (Kraft durch Freude, KdF ) program. Också avgörande för att bygga lojalitet och kamratskap var genomförandet av National Labour Service och Hitlerjugend Organisation , med obligatoriskt medlemskap . Utöver detta har ett antal arkitektoniska projekt som genomförs . KdF skapade KDF- wagen, senare känd som Volkswagen ( " Folkets bil "), som var avsedd att vara en bil som varje tysk medborgare skulle ha råd . Med utbrottet av andra världskriget bilen byggdes om till ett militärfordon och civila produktionen stoppades. Ett annat nationellt projekt som genomförs var byggandet av Autobahn, vilket gjorde det första motorväg systemet i världen . Hälsa Enligt forskning av Robert N. Proctor för sin bok Den nazistiska War on Cancer,6869 Nazityskland hade utan tvekan den mest kraftfulla anti- tobak rörelsen i världen. Anti- tobak forskningen fick ett starkt stöd från regeringen , och tyska forskare visat att cigarettrök kan orsaka cancer. Tyska banbrytande forskning på experimentell epidemiologi ledde till att 1939 papper med Franz H. MüllerOch 1943 papper av Eberhard Schairer och Schöniger som ett övertygande sätt visat att tobaksrökning var största boven i dramat i lungcancer. Regeringen uppmanade tyska läkare till råd patienter mot tobaksbruk. Tyska forskning om tobakens faror tystades efter kriget , och farorna med tobak måste återupptäckt av amerikanska och engelska forskare i början av 1950-talet , med en medicinsk enighet som uppstår i början av 1960-talet. Tyska forskare har också visat sig att asbest var en hälsofara , och 1943 , som den första nationen i världen att erbjuda en sådan förmån -Tyskland erkänt sjukdomar som orsakas av asbest , t.ex. lungcancer, som arbetssjukdomar som berättigar till ersättning. Den tyska asbest - cancerforskning användes senare av amerikanska advokater tar upp striden mot den Johns-Manville Corporation. Som en del av den allmänna folkhälsan kampanj i Nazityskland , var vatten saneras, bly och kvicksilver togs bort från konsumentprodukter, och kvinnor uppmanades att genomgå regelbundna filmvisningar för bröstcancer.68[69 Kvinnors rättigheter Nazisterna motsatte sig kvinnornas feministiska rörelse och hävdade att det var judisk -ledda hade en vänstergrupp agenda (jämfört med kommunismen) och var dåligt för både kvinnor och män . Den nazistiska regimen förordade en patriarkala samhälle där tyska kvinnor skulle känna igen den " världen är hennes man , hennes familj, hennes barn och hennes hem. "70 Hitler hävdade att kvinnor som tar viktiga arbetstillfällen försvinner från män under Great Depression var ekonomiskt dåligt för familjer i att kvinnor betalades endast 66 procent av vad männen tjänade .70 Hitler ansåg aldrig stödja idén om att höja kvinnors löner för att undvika ett sådant scenario igen, men istället kallas för kvinnor att stanna hemma. Samtidigt med krav på kvinnor att lämna arbetar utanför hemmet , till den ordning som kallas för kvinnor att aktivt stödja staten avseende kvinnofrågor. 1933, utsåg Hitler Gertrud Scholtz-Klink som Reich Women's Leader, som instruerade kvinnor att deras främsta roll i samhället var att föda barn och att kvinnor bör underordnade män, en gång sa " uppdrag kvinna är att minister i hemmet och i hennes yrke att behoven av livet från första till sista stund av människans existens. " .70 Förväntningen tillämpas även på ariska kvinnor gifta med judiska män - en nödvändig ingrediens i 1943 Rosenstrasse protest där 1800 tyska kvinnor ( återförenas med 4.200 släktingar) skyldig den nazistiska staten att släppa sina judiska män. Nazistregimen avskräckas kvinnor från att söka högre utbildning i gymnasieskolor , universitet och högskolor.71 Antalet kvinnor tillåts att anmäla dig till universiteten sjunkit drastiskt under den nazistiska regimen , som sjönk från cirka 128.000 kvinnor inskrivna i 1933 till 51.000 1938.67 Kvinna inskrivning i gymnasieskolor sjunkit från 437.000 år 1926 till 205.000 år 1937.67 Men med kravet på män att vara värvas till den tyska krigsmakten under kriget , kvinnor består hälften av inskrivning i utbildningssystemet av 1944.67 Organisationer gjordes för indoktrinering av nazistiska värderingar till tyska kvinnor . Sådana organisationer inkluderade Jungmädel ("Unga flickor " ) delen av Hitlerjugend för flickor i åldern 10 till 14 , den Bund Deutscher Mädel ( BDM , "tyska Girls ' League " ) för unga kvinnor från 14 till 18. På frågan om sexuell frågor om kvinnor, skilde nazisterna mycket från de restriktiva ståndpunkter om kvinnors roll i samhället. Nazistregimen främjas en liberal uppförandekod när det gäller sexuella frågor , och var sympatiskt inställda till kvinnor att föda barn utom äktenskapet.52 Kollapsen av 19th century moral i Tyskland ökade under tredje riket , delvis på grund av nazisterna, och i hög grad på grund av effekterna av kriget.52 Promiskuitet ökat kraftigt vartefter kriget fortgick , med ogifta soldater deltar ofta intimt med flera kvinnor samtidigt.52 Gifta kvinnor var ofta inblandad i flera frågor samtidigt, med soldater, civila eller slavarbetare.52 "Vissa gård fruar i Württemberg hade redan börjat använda sex som en handelsvara , som sysselsätter sinnliga gynnar som ett sätt att få en hel dags arbete från utländska arbetare. "52 Äktenskap eller sexuella relationer mellan en person anses " ariska " och en som inte var klassificerade som Rassenschande förbjöds och under straff ( personer som dömts kan ställas inför koncentrationsläger , medan icke- arier dödsstraff) . Trots den något officiella restriktioner , vissa kvinnor smidda mycket tydlig , liksom officiellt beröm, prestationer. Exempel är aviatrix Hanna Reitsch och regissör Leni Riefenstahl. Ett exempel på hur nazistiska läror skilde sig från praxis är att även sexuella relationer mellan campare uttryckligen var förbjudet, pojkar och flickor läger i Hitlerjugend föreningar var onödan placeras nära varandra som för att få det att hända . Graviditet ( inklusive effekter på etablerade äktenskap ) resulterade ofta vid hämtning och medlemmar av Bund Deutscher Mädel tilldelades uppgifter som sammanfört dem med frestade män.72 Abort var straffas hårdare i Nazityskland inte på grund av " ras hälsa ", från 1943 abortionists inför dödsstraff.73 Visning av preventivmedel var förbjudet och Hitler själv beskrev preventivmedel som " brott mot naturen, nedbrytning av kvinnlighet, moderskap och kärlek. " 74 Ekologismen 1935, antagit regimen "Reich Nature Protection Act " . Även om inte en rent nazistisk lagstiftning, som delar av sina influenser föregick nazisternas maktövertagande , återspeglas det ändå nazistiska ideologin . Konceptet med den Dauerwald (kan bäst översättas som " eviga skogen " ) som inkluderade begrepp som skogsförvaltning och skydd befordrades och insatser har också gjorts för att minska luftföroreningar.7576 I praktiken träffade de antagna lagar och strategier motstånd från olika ministerier som syftade till att underminera dem , och från den vikt som krigsansträngningarna tog till miljöskydd. Djurskydd i Nazityskland Nazisterna hade inslag som stödde djurens rättigheter , djurparker och vilda djur,77 och tog flera åtgärder för att säkerställa deras skydd.78 År 1933 regimen införde en strängare djurskydd lag.7980 Många NSDAP ledare inklusive Adolf Hitler och Hermann Göring var anhängare av djurskyddet. Flera nazisterna miljöaktivister (särskilt Rudolf Hess) , och artskydd och djurskydd var viktiga frågor i regimen.81 Heinrich Himmler ansträngt sig för att förbjuda jakt på djuren.82 Göring var en djurvän och conservationist.83 Den nuvarande djurskyddslagar i Tyskland är mer eller mindre ändring av de lagar som införts av den nationalsocialistiska regimen .84 Även anta olika lagar för djurskydd , det fanns en bristande tillämpning . Enligt Pfugers Archiv für die Gesamte Physiologie ( Pfugers Arkiv för Total fysiologi ) , en vetenskap tidskrift på den tiden fanns det många djurförsök under den nazistiska regimen.85 Den nazistiska regimen upplöstes flera inofficiella organisationer förespråkar miljövård och djurskydd , till exempel Friends of Nature.86 Kultur i Nazityskland Regimen försökte återställa traditionella värderingar i den tyska kulturen . Konsten och kulturen som kom att definiera Weimarrepubliken åren var förtryckta. De visuella konsterna var övervakas strikt och traditionell , med fokus på exemplifierar germanska teman, rasrenhet, militarism, hjältemod, Makt, styrka och lydnad. Moderna abstrakt konst och avantgardistisk konst togs bort från museer och satte på särskild display som "degenererade konsten", Där det skulle bli förlöjligade. I ett tydligt exempel , den 31 mars 1937 stod stora skaror i kö för att visa en särskild visning av " degenererade konsten " i München. konst former anses urarta ingå Dada, Kubismen, Expressionism, Fauvism, Impressionism, Nya sakligheten, och Surrealism. Litteratur skriven av judar, andra icke- arier , eller författare till skillnad från nazisterna förstördes av regimen. Den mest ökända förstörelsen av litteratur var boken brännande av tyska studenter i 1933. Trots den officiella försök att skapa en ren germansk kultur , ett större område av konst , arkitektur, under Hitlers personliga vägledning, var neoklassiska, en stil baserad på arkitektur i antikens Rom.87 Denna stil stod i skarp kontrast och opposition mot nyare, mer liberala och mer populära stilar arkitektur av tiden som Art Deco. Olika romerska byggnader har undersökts av staten arkitekt Albert Speer för arkitektoniska projekt för statliga byggnader. Speer konstruerade enorma och införande av strukturer som i nazistpartiet rally grunder i Nürnberg och den nya Reich kansli byggnad i Berlin. En design som utövades, men aldrig byggdes, var en gigantisk version av Pantheon i Rom, Som kallas Volkshalle att vara semi- religiösa centrum nazismen i en omdöpt Berlin kallas Germania, Som skulle vara " världens huvudstad " (Welthauptstadt). Också att byggas en Triumfbågen flera gånger större än den som finns i Paris , som också bygger på en klassisk design. Många av de mönster för Germania var opraktiskt att bygga på grund av sin storlek och den sanka marken under Berlin , material som skulle användas för konstruktion var avledas till krigsinsatsen. Bio och Media De flesta tyska filmer av perioden hade avsett som verk av underhållning. Importen av utländska filmer var lagbegränsad efter 1936 och den tyska industrin , som var effektivt nationaliserade 1937, hade för att kompensera för de saknade utländska filmer ( framför allt amerikanska produktioner ). Underhållning blev också allt viktigare i de senare åren av Andra världskriget När biografen som en distraktion från allierade bombningen och en rad tyska nederlag. I både 1943 och 1944 inläggningar bio i Tyskland överskridit en miljarder,88 och den största biljettintäkter hits från krigsåren var Die Grosse Liebe (1942) och Wunschkonzert (1941) , som båda inslag av musikaliska, krigstid romantik och patriotiska propaganda, Frauen sind doch bessere Diplomaten (1941) , en komisk musikal som var en av de tidigaste tyska filmer i färg, och Wiener Blut (1942), anpassning av en Johann Strauss komisk operett. Vikten av filmen som ett verktyg för staten , både för dess propaganda värde och dess förmåga att hålla befolkningen underhöll , kan ses i filmandet historia Veit Harlan's Kolberg (1945) , varav tiotusentals soldater den dyraste filmen i tid, för fotografering var avledas från sina militära positioner visas som statister.89 Trots utflyttningen av många filmare och den politiska begränsningar, den tyska filmindustrin var inte utan tekniska och estetiska innovationer , införandet av Agfacolor filmproduktion är ett anmärkningsvärt exempel . Tekniska och estetiska prestation kan också vändas till de särskilda ändar Greater tyska riket , mest spektakulärt i arbetet med Leni Riefenstahl. Riefenstahl 's Triumph des Willens (1935) , som dokumenterar Nürnberg Rally (1934) , och Olympia (1938) , som dokumenterar Olympiska sommarspelen 1936, pionjärer tekniker för kamerarörelser och redigering som har påverkat många senare filmer. Båda filmer, särskilt Triumph des WillensFörblir mycket kontroversiell , eftersom deras estetiska meriter är oskiljaktig från deras utbredningsarbete av Nationalsocialism ideal.89 Religion Idag tillhör de allra flesta nazityskar Kristendomen, främst Katolska kyrkan och Protestantiska kyrkan. Judendomen är förbjudet i landet och alla judar som fanns i landet tidigare är döda eller utvisade. Under kriget mördades över 6 miljoner judar. Många av dem har nu flytt till Nordtyskland, Tyskland och Västtyskland där livet är bättre för judar. Sport Established in 1934, Nationalsozialistischer Reichsbund für Leibesübungen (NSRL) , (ibland även känd under akronymen NSRBL ) var paraplyorganisation för sport under Tredje riket. Två stora uppvisningar av nazityska konst och kultur var i Olympiska sommarspelen 1936 och vid den tyska paviljongen på 1937 International Exposition i Paris. OS 1936 var tänkt att visa för världen den ariska överlägsenhet Tyskland till andra nationer. Tyska idrottare var omsorgsfullt valda , inte bara om styrka utan för ariska utseende. Men en gemensam tro på Hitler SNÄSA African-American idrottsman Jesse Owens nyligen har upptäckts vara tekniskt fel , det var afro- amerikansk friidrottare Cornelius Cooper Johnson som ansågs ha varit snubbed av Hitler, som lämnade medaljen ceremonierna efter tilldelning av en tysk och en finländare medalj. Hitler hävdade att det var inte förnärmar , men att han hade officiella ärenden att sköta som fick honom att avvika . På rapporter om att Hitler avsiktligt hade undvikit erkänner hans segrar , och hade vägrat att skaka hans hand , berättade Owens : "När jag passerade kansler han uppstod , vinkade på mig, och jag vinkade tillbaka på honom . Jag tror att författarna visade dålig smak i att kritisera mannen av timmen i Tyskland. " Han uppgav också : " Hitler inte snäsa mig - det var FDR som snubbed mig till president inte ens skicka mig ett telegram . . " Hitler kritiserades för detta och de olympiska tjänstemän kommitté insisterade på att han hälsar varje medaljör , eller inga alls. Hitler deltog inte i några av medaljen presentationer som följs, bland annat en efter Jesse Owens vann sina fyra medaljer, och träffade tyska vinnare utanför arenan efteråt. 9091